


Steel Hiding Silk

by brialavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, F/F, I'm Using Someone's Shitty Racism re: Vivienne to Fuel Innocent Lady Love, Spite Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brialavellan/pseuds/brialavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first-draft quality Cassaviv drabble pounded out in an hour fueled primarily by spite.</p><p>Vivienne finally gets Cassandra into that red dress she’s wanted her to wear.</p><p>Inspired by party dialog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Hiding Silk

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the tailor’s shop, let open to let a spring breeze carrying the scent of roses and honeysuckle waft into the store. Vivienne took a deep breath and closed her eyes, just for a second, enjoying the sensation of warmth on her cheeks and the smell of spring in the air.

“For what it’s worth, Cassandra,” she said, slightly tilting her head towards the two figures standing near the back of the store. “I appreciate that you even agreed to this.”

“For you, Madame de Fer, I will make an exception.” Cassandra replied, a hint of resignation in her tone.

Vivienne said nothing, returning the compliment with a smile.

“How does it feel, by the way? I presumed a heavier fabric would be more comfortable….”

“My armor would be most comfortable.” Cassandra interrupted, a hint of a smile paired with her snarky remark.

“If it makes you feel better,” Vivienne retorted, “As payback, I will let you pick out a suit of armor for me.”

“Very well. We have to do something about the exposed chest.”

Vivienne laughed. “I cast barriers, my dear.”

“Yes, but the exposure, it can be a bit distracting for….” Cassandra’s voice trailed off as her face began to redden.

Vivienne merely chuckled at Cassandra’s fumble and her flushed cheeks. “That’s your problem, dear. Not mine. Though I am flattered.”

She rose from her seat and circled them both, the Seeker and the seamstress, as the dress was pinned and tucked into place. Vivienne is usually hands off, trusting that the people she pays will do their job to satisfaction, but today, she fusses over the most minute details much like a mother hen. She picks and points out where the fabric should drape and should be tucked, what should be hidden and accentuated.

Cassandra merely stands still, her arms raised and her legs slightly splayed apart, watching the seamstress shape a dress out of the heavy red velvet Vivienne picked for her. It was a good color, and Vivienne did insist she had an eye for beauty. However, she was confounded by Vivienne’s insistence that she, of all people, could wear something so regal. Surely Josephine or the Inquisitor would be more suited….

“You’re done.”

The surly seamstress had left, and only Vivienne stood before her, surveying the finished product. It was a surprisingly simply cut, with slight ruching at her sides, and a high neckline, something Vivienne had called a “bateau,” though she wasn’t sure what that meant. The skirt was long, with a slight flare at the knees, but the sleeves were nearly nonexistent.

Cassandra stood still as Vivienne looked her up and down, her small smile spreading into a wide grin.

After what seemed like an eternity, Vivienne finally spoke. “You look….”

“Ridiculous?”

“Radiant, my dear,” she whispered as they kissed, “absolutely radiant.”


End file.
